


Playing with fire might get you burned

by Kyuubisilver



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, AU, F/M, Infiltration, Kissing, Sakura have had enough, Sakura is screwed, Tsunade (mentioned) - Freeform, Uchiha Fugaku (mentioned) - Freeform, none-mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubisilver/pseuds/Kyuubisilver
Summary: Sakura on an anbu mission with the famous trio (thought no Genma this time Q_Q )What could ever go wrong?I suck at summary, I'm so sorry :(





	Playing with fire might get you burned

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the sucky summary! I'm so bad with writing them Q_Q
> 
> I'll try and get Genma into my next ItaSaku fic! and more Shisui if people wants that <3
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had come to terms with this not being her day quite a few hours ago, but this was turning ridiculous. She had been picked by her shisou to go on an infiltration mission with the famous 3 man cell of Konohagakure. Why you may ask? Because shit could easily go wrong when trying to enter an enemy village without them knowing. 

The movement was slow but precise, until some guards decided to stick around when their shift had clearly ended. Sakura barely had time to curse inside her mind, before a hand pressed her back against the wall. A widen of her eyes betrayed the shock at the speed her teammate had moved with, just before a pair of enemy shinobi’s past by overhead. 

Swallowing, she glanced up shortly before glancing at her teammate, kinda expecting him to have a plan to get them out of there. Which she should have known he had, but as always it could have a flaw as any plan have. Uchiha genius or not.

They had only made it a couple more streets before they had to take cover in the shadows, but this time it seemed that they would be caught if something wasn’t done fast. And as it seemed her teammate and Captain didn’t react, Sakura decided to swallow the nervous lump in her throat. Leaning forward, she grabbed hold of her Captains arm and pulled him straight into her personal space before whispering “unless you got a better idea to get the eyes of us then play along” 

oh Sakura knew that she were playing with fire and that she might just be burned alive when they got home but Sakura really just wanted out of Water Country. The glare she got from the male in front of her could kill as the sharingan began to spin before the eyes closed “this is a bad idea Haruno, I thought it was only the blond that got those” huffing, she was about to answer the insult when her eyes caught the movement of two shinobi’s getting closer “you have to shut of your sharingan Taicho or they will catch us” shortening the distance even more, Sakura ended with sealing their lips in an awkward kiss.

Freezing shortly at the clearly innocent and inexperienced kiss, Itachi ended with taking a deep breath through his nose to calm down and get his sharingan to shut off. Hearing the intel over the mic in their ears, it became more clear for them both that they would have to make a bigger show of it or they would be caught “to many to fight eagle, stay with cat and work it out” The steady voice of Shisui in the mic cooled the last fractions down between them, and before Sakura really realized what was happening Itachi had tilted his head and pressed his body straight up against hers.

Blinking it took her a few moments to figure out that not only was she staring into black eyes but he was also kissing her back. If Itachi had been anything else than an Uchiha, he would have rolled his eyes at her dumbfounded status. Instead he simply rose an eyebrow as the guards began yet again to walk towards the alley they were currently hiding in, and Sakura blushed before following his movements.

Deciding that they needed to up the so called game less they do get caught, Itachi let his hand rest on her tight and with a tiny squeeze made it clear he wanted her leg up. If Sakura wasn’t blushing before she without a doubt was now, but knowing what was at stake she raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist and a small noise of approval left him.

A small murmur from the guards that had stopped outside the alley could just be heard “at least someone’s lucky” a grunt came from the other guard before they quietly left down another road, and the pair could finally separate which caused slight awkwardness between them until Itachi bent forward to whisper in Sakura’s ear “we should do this some more” pulling away, he smirked before placing his mask on again and Sakura had no choice than to swallow her words and follow suit. 

Getting out of the village after that, seemed easier than stealing candy from a child. As every time they ran into guards, Itachi would simply press Sakura against a wall or an object. By the time they had joined up with the others, Sakura could without a doubt feel the loss of heat from the times Itachi had been pressed up against her. Recalling the moments so clearly in her mind made her very happy that she currently was hiding behind a mask, god that had been embarrassing. Not that she had more or less made out with Itachi, but to do it well knowing that their two other teammates could hear every little breathy noise she had made.

As they with fast speed made their way home, Sakura couldn’t shake off the feeling that what had happened between them wasn’t just a mission type thing that something had clicked and her eyes fell yet again on the back of Itachi. Not at all watching where they were, Sakura tumbled into Shisui there was in front of her “easy Pinky I know you’re happy to see me but can’t it wait?” the joke left Shisui faster than he could catch it and while Sakura just slapped him on the back of his head, Itachi gave a microscopic twitch that only a person that knew Itachi well would see. A smirk and a slight shaking of his head later Shisui wondered just what Fugaku would be saying to his son if this was ever found out. Thought for Shisui’s point of view it wasn’t really a if, but more of a when.


End file.
